Your Poison is My Remedy
by NionRepr
Summary: The destruction of the planet has been avoided and things have go back to the way they were. For now. New enemies arrive along with a new ally who catches the interest of the poisonous fortune teller.
1. Chapter 1

Hiyo. This is NionRepr speaking. Please take care of me.  
I fell in love with this series again and really wanted to make an OC for it. So here I go!  
This is my first fanfiction! And yes it's for a not so popular series. But I love this series to death. It's got hot guys and it's about food! So let's get to it! Toriko belongs to Shimabukuro-san! Itadakimasu!

* * *

 _ **I want to know...  
Why am I here...?  
What is my purpose...?  
Am I a savior? Or a destroyer?  
Or both...?  
I want to know...**_

 **The One the Fortune Teller Can't See**

"T-Toriko-san...what exactly are we doing?"

"Looking for a really damn good ingredient, so I heard, that can only be found in a cold region. It should be in season now."

"But these coordinates point to nothing!"

"That's because the place we're going too is very well protected by the IGO Komatsu-kun."

"By the way, why are you tagging along Coco?"

"A bit of investigation in the same place you're looking for the ingredient."

Toriko, Komatsu and Coco sat aboard a special IGO jet, taking them to a very cold and very isolated "secret" island close to the Gourmet World. Toriko is after a beast called a six-hoofed elk that comes down from the mountains once every several years for a short period of time to the tundra. It is said that their meat is very tender and every single part of the beast can be used from the bones to the pelt. Coco on the other hand plans to look into some very powerful electromagnetic waves he saw nearly a week ago. He felt like this was a great opportunity since Toriko was going to the same area he saw the waves. And it's also nice to take a break from fortune telling job. Quite a lot has happened in the past couple years. The arrival of Nitro, the Bishokukai hunting down GOD, the Four Beast awakening, Acacia and Neo trying to destroy the world. But there have been plenty of good things to happen. Like meeting Komatsu and Toriko getting married to Rin surprisingly for example.

"Coco-san you said this island is protected by the IGO. Why is that?"

"It's special research facility that houses endangered species of all kinds from around the Human World. Very few people outside the island know about it. Toriko and myself are among the few. Sani as well, but not Zebura and I'm sure you know why. It also has species that were illegally brought over from the Gourmet World by underground sellers."

"From the Gourmet World?!"

Coco let out a laugh. "That's right. I heard from Yosaku-san that there's a young doctor there that can help us. But he warned me that this person isn't very nice towards outsiders. Almost like a dragon guarding it's treasure."

Komatsu went white faced. "Scary...Toriko-san. Let's turn back."

"Hell no! The elk is in season and this is the perfect chance to finally eat it!" He forked another roasted crabeef steak and scarfed it down. "These things never get old!"

Komatsu has every right to be worried. This phantom island is right on the border of the Gourmet World, threatened by creatures of all types and is in a season of constant freezing cold winter similar to Ice Hell. Not as ferocious though. Among the giant research facility, there is also a shrine that has been there for a very long time. It was only recently, 10 years maybe, that the IGO took notice of the island and placed it under their protection. Coco was interested to know what secrets might be hidden on the island know as Sanctuary. Those electromagnetic waves he saw. Though that faint glimpse was powerful, it was also weak at the same time. It's been awhile since he saw strong waves.

"Ohhhhh we're here!"

"Ehhhhh?! It's covered in a blizzard! Entirely in a blizzard! Toriko-san let's turn back!"

"Six-hoofed elk how should I eat you? A steak or a burger? Maybe a barbecue! How about grilled?"

Coco looked out his window, seeing nothing but swirling white. Mountain peaks jutted from the ocean of blowing snow and the jet rocked slightly from the wind. Komatsu was beyond panicking now, claiming that this was going to be just like Ice Hell. Frozen pellets slammed against the metal hard enough to pierce through the human body, but the jet held and landed carefully on the only airstrip just off the island. Toriko was off first, letting out a loud hungry shout. Next was Coco who was surprised how calm it was on the ground compared to the sky. There was a simple and gentle snowfall. No wind or hail. Lastly Komastu staggered off, quickly glancing around for any dangers. He straightened when he realized there wasn't anything but the cold.

"It's...it's so quiet here."

"That's because the mountains on the other side act like a natural barrier against the worst of the weather," Coco told him with a smile. "How's the cold treating you Komatsu-kun?"

"O-oh it's actually not that bad. It's a bit warmer than Ice Hell."

"This place is a vacation compared to that frozen wasteland! Let's go get some tender juicy elk meat!"

"Wait up Toriko-san! We don't even know where to find them!"

The glutton of the kings wasn't listening as he marched off towards the faint lights in the distance. The jet was long gone and Coco stayed a moment on the airstrip. He wasn't seeing those powerful waves now. There were several in the direction Toriko and Komatsu went. None of them the ones he was looking for. He eventually followed, taking in his surroundings. The foliage was scarce as well as any animals on the ground. There were plenty of trees on the sides of the mountains from what he could tell. The one that that stood out was a high fence to his right.

When he reached the other two, they were all standing before a huge curved wall that blended in almost perfectly with it's surroundings. It appeared to be a dome with a single sliding door that opened on it's own and out walked a middle aged man wearing a dark grey uniform similar to something a zookeeper would wear. He bowed before them and smiled when he straightened.

"We've been expecting you Toriko-san, Coco-san and Komatsu-san. I am Darta, a branch executive and I'll be showing you around the research dome. Please follow me."

The three of them did so into a dimly lit tunnel that was much warmer. Loud cries of animals could be heard all around them. Komatsu looked like he would pass out. Toriko was still going on and on and on about how to have the elk cooked. The fortune teller not only saw calm waves, but dangerous ones dotted throughout.

They reached the end of the tunnel and exited through another set of automatic sliding doors; the sight before them unexpected. It was like walking into another world. Inside there was grass all over the ground with trees of different types within the huge dome. Small medical buildings were scattered about and several more people where walking around carrying plants and animals. Some of the bigger animals had bandages and were resting in giant stables.

"This place is huge!" Toriko and Komatsu exclaimed.

"This is the rehabilitation area," Darta said leading the three to the other end of the dome. "For those that aren't in critical condition or aren't a dangerous species that is. We do everything possible to send these species back to their natural enviroment if only we believe it's probable they will flourish. Of course that's different for those of the Gourmet World."

"Is this sponsored by the IGO completely?" Coco asked.

"Not quite. Many of these researchers are from the Life. And others were asked upon by the previous president himself. Because of the delicate nature of our research, we keep this place as secret as possible."

"That makes sense. If word got out about rare ingredients Bishokuya would flood this place."

"We do have an amazing defensive power though."

How he said that made Coco feel uneasy. It sounded like Darta wasn't referring to the isolation or harsh climate in the sky. It was more like he was speaking about a person. That drove his curiosity about this place more and about those powerful waves. _Could this "defense" be the source of the waves?_ That seemed a little far-fetched. There wasn't anything he could see currently with his fortune telling abilities either.

As the group of four reached the edge of the dome, they passed through another closed off tunnel and this one much brighter and longer than the first one. Coco noticed something in the rehab dome. Almost all of the beasts were herbivores. Some more dangerous to humans than others. Either that's the only type they have. Or the more dangerous ones are up ahead. Darta must have noticed the poisonous Bishokuya's unease.

"The ones labeled 'dangerous' are in a separate dome. All together, there are five domes. The rehab you already saw. The center dome is the main medical and research facility. And the other three are for the endangered species we protect. One for beast, one for plants, and one for minerals. We do take this island natural environment into account. The species originally from here we monitor."

"Like the six-hoofed elk? That's what I'm here for," Toriko chimed in for the first time since arriving here. He's been too busy drooling at the different ingredients along with Komatsu.

"Yes I'm well aware. It is around that rare time where they travel down the mountain to feed on the mineral rich tundra. Ah here we are."

"Super huuuuuuge!"

Huge it was. The center down was a few times bigger than the first one. It looked like it had a small city within it. There were actual civilians going through their normal life like most would in the outside world. Many children were running around among the light grey adobe buildings. The three newcomers all had a similar look of surprise.

"A better word to describe this place is a safe haven for all. We go to war torn countries and bring back those that are still living. It's a terrible thing to happen. To both humans and nature itself. We all suff-"

"Quick! Get him to a med room before the poison spreads!"

The four perked up at the sudden desperate shout, Coco especially. There were five people running towards them while holding a young man who's arm was bleeding profusely and looked like it was darkening in color. Darta hurried himself towards the commotion with the three close behind into a small single room med-house. The injured man was laying on a bed as the others cut his shirt to remove it and placed towels on his arm to slow the bleeding. The man was looking very pale and his breathing shallow. Most likely too late.

"What'd you assholes do now?!"

The clear female voice came out of nowhere until a white haired girl appeared. Coco didn't even sense her and by the look on Toriko's face he didn't notice her either. Komatsu let out a surprised yelp then covered his mouth. The other guys quickly stepped back as the new arrival stood next to the poisoned man, his left side almost covered entirely in blood.

"A Toxidra bite huh? How pleasant."

That was a name Coco recognized. A highly poisonous and race Human World plant that has stronger toxins the older it gets. It "bites" anything that threatens it. He already has an antidote in his body, but it's not always the same. He hasn't had to deal with one for a long while and it's sure if the toxins are the same now. It's probably a matter of minutes now before his entire body becomes rigid and turns almost black from the neurotoxins killing every living cell within the body.

"Get me a bucket, a lot of gauze, water, type O blood and several cloves of garliles now!"

The grey coats all raced out at her orders. Darta looked rather calm in this dire situation and the three were about to find out why. The young woman wiped down his arm the best she could while applying pressure to the wound. She reached behind her to the table, blindly grabbing a scalpel and cut just below the bite wound. What she did next made Coco tense a little.

She began sucking the poison out.

Swallowing a drop could kill a baby regal mammoth in less than 30 minutes if the plant is fully grown. Two of the guys returned, one with a bucket and the other with lily looking flowers that smelled heavily of garlic which he quickly began mincing. The woman spat the poison in the bucket, repeating the action several times. Komatsu made a noise in his throat as if he was going to vomit. The color in the man's arm was slowly returning to normal and the white haired girl didn't look affected from the poison. _Another person highly skilled in deadly toxins it seems. But I don't think that's all..._

Not even 10 minutes went by since the woman showed up and the injured man was in stable condition, his arm gently wrapped with minced garlilies to kill bacteria and slow any toxins that might have stayed. The other doctors and researchers all liked like they had been holding their breaths while she worked. There was no change in Darta's calm expression. Both Komatsu and Toriko looked utterly confused at what just happened. Coco was slightly baffled at her skill dealing with such a deadly poison and there was something else about her. She wiped most of the blood from her mouth and turned towards the other five men.

"You dumbasses! What were you doing round the Toxidra?! Be lucky it was just a young plant! Now get lost before I poison all of you shitheads!"

They scrambled like crazy at her threat and vanished. Darta simple chuckled. As the room when quiet she looked towards the newcomers. She didn't look all that friendly, but her serpentine chartreuse colored eyes weren't cold.

"What do you guys want?"

Her mellow voice was a little harsh in tone. The "something" else about her that Coco noticed is that he couldn't "see" her. He knows that she's there physically, but at the same time she's not. Her waves were nonexistent. Not even the smallest flicker.

Coco couldn't read her at all.

* * *

Well that's that. Wow didn't think I wrote that much...I'll be rather surprised if I get a few readers.  
Oh italics are thinking speechymathingys...  
To those that read this to the end thank you very much and I hope you'll continue to read it. That's all for now. Gochisousama desita!


	2. Chapter 2

Uwaaaaaa people actually read this! That's so amazing!  
Ah hiyo. NionRepr speaking. How's your day?  
Thank you for making it to chapter two. Super much thanks!  
This is M because of Reiya's mouth and Zebura's mouth and for other fun stuff. Blood gore lemons. Not all at the same time though...  
Coco-san is just so adorable and hot at the same time...Toriko belongs entirely to Shimabukuro-san! Itadakimasu!

* * *

 **The Doctor Nicknamed the Little Dragon**

She kept glaring at them, enough to make Komatsu hide behind Toriko who was feeling a little uneasy just like Coco. The fortune teller had a pretty good idea who this was. The doctor Yosaku called a little dragon. Darta stepped forward and bowed which she returned, still glaring at the three behind him.

"You work quickly as always Reiya-san. And it's good to have you back."

"It's his own damn fault for playing with a highly toxic plant."

"He's alive and well now. Gentlemen, this is our young doctor Reiya-san. She's the co-chief of this facility."

"Co-chief?!"

"That's correct Komatsu-san. She is very skilled even though she just recently became a full fledged doctor. She will be showing you to the shrine."

"Wait what? Why do I have to show them?!"

"Because you're the only one that works in the domes that's allowed up there without permission. The shrine is off limits to everyone else."

Her glared changed to an annoyed expression. Yosaku was right. Zebura is still worse though. She has a rather obnoxious and loud personality. Slightly rude and kind of scary as well. But Coco did see her skills first hand. Drawing out the poison in a matter of minutes without getting any of the toxins in her system. It's something that most veteran doctors would avoid. And she did it so calmly.

"Excuse me gentlemen but I must leave for now. You can find me in the number two dome, the beast dome if you have any questions that Reiya-san might refuse to answer. Good day."

Darta nodded his head towards them and left the room. The doctor stared at each one of them, her gaze staying longer on the two Bishokuya. One who doesn't like outsiders and has a quick temper of a dragon, yet doesn't hesitate to help someone who is injured. She seems to be one full of contradictions.

Toriko began to explain why he was here and as he did so, Coco studied her. Pure white hair, short and messy with a long out of place strand on the left side with a bright blue bead at the end. Her bangs were brushed to the right over her thin delicate brows. Under her eyes it looked like there were light bluish green markings that resembled scales. She had silver piercings along her ears, three rings with a bar on the right and a single white fang on the left. When she spoke, he noticed two things. One was a silver stud piercing through her tongue. Two, her canines and the teeth behind them here sharp. Her tanned skin seemed to make the long diagonal scar across her nose more visible. Tall, possibly over 180cm and wearing normal looking street clothes. Light grey hoodie with black capri and slip on sneakers. Very much out of place.

"Here for a hunt hmm? I refuse."

"What?! You can't refuse!"

"Sure I can. I'm the one in charge."

"You're only the co-chief and that doesn't mean you're in charge. I wanna eat some elk!"

"Too damn bad! No means no!"

"Reiya-san can I ask you something?"

The doctor looked over at Coco with a sour gaze that wasn't necessarily geared towards him. "What?"

"Would it be alright if I spoke with Asao-san?"

"The stupid old priest who's in charge? What for?"

"I would like to talk to him about something that happened."

"Ask him if we can have get some elk since this little brat won't let me," Toriko half whispered in Coco's ear who brushed him off.

"I heard that and I can't allow you to speak with him at the moment. The stupid geezer is dealing with health problems right now. You'll just need to wait. In the mean time, I'll take you to the shrine where you'll be staying."

She stomped past them, leaving the med house and not even waiting for the others who all headed after her. There were a few people whispering as they passed, surprised to see two of the Shitennou on the island. There were also some uneasy whispers about Reiya. About her odd appearance and her rude scary attitude. People were saying things like "There's that little dragon. Best stay away from her" and "It's no wonder people are afraid of her with that attitude and appearance". She just kept walking with her head down and Coco noticed that her fist were clenched. He wondered about those whispers of her.

At the other end of the dome, there were four doors this time and three of them had number signs above them. Reiya took them through the one that didn't have a sign through a shorter tunnel to the cool outside. Snow was still falling, but with a slight wind and the large evergreen branches bent from the heaviness of white. Straight across from them were the beginning of a flight of stone stairs. Reiya stopped, but didn't turn.

"This leads up to the shrine. Because it's not all fancy like the domes, you'll be walking."

"All the way up in this weather?!"

Her heard turned, revealing a sharp toothed sly grin. "Is that a problem, Chibi-kun?"

"C-Chibi? Well no I guess not."

"It's not all that hard. Just start walking."

And with that she did, leaving the three behind her who looked at each other before going after her. The sides of the steps had stone lanterns and nearly perfect round spheres. This area had a rather ominous feel to it. Coco saw plenty of animals waves, but none were physically visible. He saw that Toriko's waves were a little tense.

"Oi Coco. You've noticed it right?"

"Something strange about Reiya-san yes?"

"Yeah. She has a funny scent."

"Funny?"

"Kinda like some beast. A dangerous carnivorous beast."

"A beast huh? She doesn't seem to have an aura."

"She doesn't?"

"Not at all. I see her and I know she's there, but there's no sign of waves from her."

"What're we gonna do?"

"Stop talking behind my back for starters. It's very rude."

Reiya was right before them which made Toriko and Coco back off quickly. Her expression was of annoyance, but her eyes were mischievous. Komatsu was sitting on some of the steps behind her, trying to catch his breath.

"I keep my presence hidden because how the hell am I suppose to heal the injured animals and even people when they're scared if I seem threatening? Also I probably smell like dangerous beasts because I'm one of the few here that can work with them without screaming like a little pussy and running off scared. Now if you have anymore problems say them to my face and not behind my back yah?"

She snorted like a bull and turned on her heel, stomping up the steps. There wasn't any harshness in her words. In fact, her remarks sound sarcastic. Toriko meet Coco's gaze and shrugged then continued up the stairs, giving Komatsu some words of encouragement on the way. Maybe Coco had misjudged her.

But those powerful waves from days earlier still bothered him. It doesn't quite fit her. He remembered that Darta had welcomed her back. So it can't possibly be her. It's someone or something else here.

"Um R-Reiya-san how many more steps? I can barely feel my legs."

"If you're mind keeps telling you're body that you're tired and can't go any further, then you'll just give up Chibi-kun. Keep the negative thoughts clear from your mind and things will be easier."

"You talk like an old man."

"At least I don't look like a damn blueberry."

"Blueberry?! At least I don't look like an old hag!"

That made her stop and turn her serpentine gaze towards Toriko. "Old hag? This is my natural hair color asshole!"

"And this is (not really) my normal hair color dumbass!"

"Now now you two I don't think you should be fighting here."

"She called me a blueberry!"

"You said I talked like an old man and looked like a hag! I'm only 25!"

"They didn't listen to you Coco-san."

"I'm use to it by now..."

Sparks were flying between the growling Toriko and hissing Reiya. It seemed like forever before they got tired of glaring at each other and the doctor stalked off. Toriko grumbled angrily under his breath, but kept moving on. He still acts like such a kid and Reiya acts a lot like Zebura, purposely egging him on.

"This is going to be a long trip."

"Those two will get use to each other. Let's keep going Komatsu-kun. We're almost there."

The chef nodded and hurried after Toriko with Coco behind him. Not once did she reveal her aura. She must have really good control to be able to be instigated like that yet keeping a calm and noble demeanor. Interesting indeed. When Reiya stopped again, she spun on her heel and faced the men behind her.

"Allow me to welcome you to Odayaka Shrine."

The feeling that washed over them was tranquility. Before them was a dream world. There was a single dark wood torii leading to a large clearing with juniper bushes of some sort scattered around. The path they walked was lined with small lit stone lanterns that softly illuminated the snow. The paler wood of the shrine at the edge of the path gave off the presence of calmness and nobility at the same time. There were smaller traditional buildings further away from the path and a few more visible from behind the shrine. Everything flowed together from the scents in the air to the simple delicate buildings. It's a place that made them forget all the bad things that happened.

"It's so peaceful here..." Komatsu barely muttered.

"Balance is key. Everything is about balance. Like yin and yang. Two very opposite concepts yet you can't have one without the other."

"Places like this still exist after everything that happened? That's so awesome!"

"Have a little more respect towards me blueberry?"

"Keep calling me blueberry and I won't."

She casually flipped the glutton off which irked him quite a bit, but she ignored that as she stopped before the beautiful pale shrine with silver painted decor that looked like the six-hoofed elk. Coco noticed several waves coming from inside, none of which were the powerful ones he was looking for. The doctor bowed with her hands together for a few moments before glaring behind her, telling the others to do the same.

"Now, shall we go in?"

* * *

Heeeeeey you made it to the bottom! Yaaay! At least I hope you guys did...I know it ain't the best.  
So here's another chapter finished. Reiya's name means either "ghost/nothing/zero" and "night". It's a name I've been wanting to use forever. Also Odayaka means "gentle".  
Please come again? I'll write lots more! Gochisousama deshita!


End file.
